Playmates
by bugaboojulie
Summary: Haven helps Ever find a way to seduce Damen. It may take a while, though. Just playing around with the characters.


I totally suck at writing stories. D:

This is my first story, I hope it's good? Hahha.

Please review, I totally know its terrible because i totally have terrible writing skills but i will be like the happiest girl on planet earth if i see one person likes it :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Evermore, Blue Moon or Shadowland.

"Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do, will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, will never...never forget it." - Curtis Judalet'

* * *

Ever's POV

"Sleep with me tonight? _Please_?" I begged, kneeling on my bed.

He let out a soft chuckle, "Ever, I don't really 'sleep.' Plus I don't think it's really a good idea if I stayed..."

"Please? Just tonight. My aunt isn't even home! She's away for the weekend." I forced a weak smile out. "Please?"

"It's getting really late. I should go.." He first kissed my forehead, then my nose, then down to my lips. He caressed my cheek as he pulled away, holding my gaze.

"No." I smirked. Perfect chance. I pulled him down on to my bed, wrapping both arms and legs around him. We both fell back, I smiled as he big body crushed mine. _His body was mine._ Forever.

He laughed and rolled over so that I was on top. "Maybe tonight."

"Yes!" I smiled, "I'm going to get 'changed' if you know what I mean." I winked at him, grabbing my phone from my nightstand on my way to my bathroom.

I walked into my bathroom and quickly locked the door behind me. I opened the bathroom window and the screen. I flipped through my contacts and called Haven.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Rin-_

"Hello? Ever? I have the _stuff_." Haven's high pitched voice sounded so good to hear right now. I'm totally nervous. "Just come outside, I'm in your drive way."

"_WHAT?!_" I whispered loudly, "Haven! You idiot, I can't go outside. Damen's on my bed! You need to get your ass into my bathroom, like, right now." I pouted, "Please hurry… I have like no idea what to say next..."

"All right where the hell are you?" I heard Haven slam her car door. I hope she wasn't paranoid.

"The bathroom. In the back of the house. The third window. Hurry!"

"Okay I'm out there now but I need you to help me get up there."

I put my cell phone on top of some towels and stuck my head out the window. "Haven!" I yelled, covering my mouth. "Oops sorry... Can you throw the bag up to me?"

"Shut up! He'll hear you." She threw her bag up to me, successfully, I caught it. _Not bad_, I thought.

"C'mon I'll help you up..." I put the bag on top of my cell phone. I stuck half of my body out the window and let my feet dangle off the tiled bathroom floor.

I squealed, grasping up for both of her hands. "Jump!"

"Ever?!" I heard Damen shout from the other room, he had such an irresistible voice. "Are you alright?"

"Just a moment sweetie!" I said in a nervous voice, pulling Haven up through my window.

"Can I come in?" He knocked twice, "Are you…?"

"No! Hold on baby, I'm almost done." I blushed, "Just wait a minute."

"Okay." He let out a loud sarcastic sigh. I heard Damen's footsteps fade away from my bathroom door. "Okay Haven, what next?" I whispered, "He is in my bed, what do I do now?"

"Seduce him, _duh_." She rolled her eyes. "Okay so in my bag I got condoms – the lubricated ones and… I got this pretty lacy black thong with the matching bra-"

"What?" My draw dropped. "I-I can n_ot_ wear that.." I pulled the thong out of her bag and threw it at her.

"Hurry the hell up and put it on he is waiting!" Haven shoved me lightly, "Shhh... I'm sorry okay, just please Ever listen to me. You asked for my help now I'm giving it to you. Just… Act sexy!"

"Act sexy?" I raised both eye brows, "Seriously, Haven? Sex-"

"Just do it!" She whispered loudly, hiding behind the shower curtain, "Tell him you can show him a good time, tell him you want him… without making it… _awkward_…"

I took off all my clothes and put on the black lacy thong with a black lacy push up bra. "Oh my god, it's practically see through Haven!" I pouted, did she seriously expect me to go out like this?

"You look divine." Haven smiled, applying some nice pink lip gloss to my lips. She took out the tie from my hair and let it down loose. She gently combed through my hair with her fingers. "All right now go. I'll be here… Wait, don't forget the condom!"

"Where do I put it?!" I asked franticly, she didn't answer but instead pushed me towards the door.

I took a deep breath in as I opened it. _Think sexy!_ I causally walked into my room, putting both hands on my hips, swaying them as I walked. _Hiding the condom._ "Hi.." I said. _Oh god. That's not even close._

"Whoa-" Damen's frown turned into a smirk. That's when I noticed something was "rising" in his pants.

"You like?"I smirked back, making my way to my bed.

"No, I _love_." He chuckled, "Ever, you look so, you look... Incredible." He pulled me into his arms so now I was in his lap, sitting right on top of his boner.

_Oh god. _I gulped. "Glad you stayed?"

"Yeah. I am." His hot breath was right in my ear. He kissed my neck, I moaned softly, slipping the condom under my blanket. He paused.

"What was that in your hand?" He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I muttered, "Just… Let's get back to kissing…"

"Ever, please, just tell me what it was." He kissed around my neck. His hot breath turned me on.

"Nothing." I repeated. I bit my lip as I ran my fingers through his beautiful brown hair.

"Ever, beautiful, what was it?" His lips were against mine. I got this tingly feeling down there. I didn't pull away. I pressed harder until he deepened the kiss, opens his mouth wider and plays with my tongue. I pushed him away and he breathes heavily. "So what was it again?" He whispered into my ear, sucking on my earlobe.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell him._ I whispered hoarsely, "It was a condom…"

He stopped. "You're ready? Ever please don't rush this. I love you but I don't think you want to-"

I interrupted, "What makes you say that? Is it because I'm a _virgin_?"

"No, you just push me away every time." He sighed. I felt so guilty. It's all my fault. I mean, he's been waiting forever and… Just... _Damn it_, Ever!

"I'm sorry. You deserve better." My eyes caught his gaze. I lightly brush my fingers over his hand and got that tingly feeling in my stomach now. "You're so perfect…"

"No. You're perfect." He smiles back and takes my hand, kissing the back of it. He took my arm, his lips traveled up it, still kissing me. He's back on my neck. I tilt my head back and moan again. _And I'm supposed to be the seducer. _

I press my lips hard against his, opening my mouth wide enough for him to play with my tongue again. His warm hands travel down my back as I pushed him down onto my bed sheets. He smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I felt so safe. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?" I put one hand on the side of his cheek, kissing him once more.

He takes a deep breath and smiles. "I'm glad. You should get some sleep. Remember, you did ask if I could 'sleep' with you tonight."

He tugged his shirt off and threw it at the ground. I looked away from him. _Think about what Haven said... Wait, what did she say again?_ "Um yeah but... I want you." I touched his perfect abs. "Yes. I want you. Badly."

He closed his eyes, sighing as he pulled me closer. "Not tonight? Not here. I want everything to be... Perfect." He whispered hoarsely in my ear.

_Oh god. _"Oh. Mr. Perfect wants to go all out on this huh?" I giggled nervously. I was the wet one.

"Yeah. It will be a surprise. You don't mind right?" He stroked my hair, he inhaled my perfume and smiled. His smile was so breath taking.

I nodded, smiling back. Damen kept talking as I had a little conversation in my head. _Shit, thanks Haven. Your advice didn't work. Fail. You suck. I hate you._

_No, just playing. I love you. That was a joke. A terrible, non funny joke. I wonder if she's in the bathroom hearing this. Oh god. That would make me look so stupid. _

"So tomorrow… You and me?" He asks wrapping his arms around me and staring straight into my eyes.

"Sure." I zoned back to reality. Wait, what did I just agree to? Anyways, tomorrow I'll have a chance to seduce him again. How did I let him slip away? It was going so well then that stupid condom now he thinks I'm not ready and _ugh_.

"Get some sleep." He smiled, kissing my forehead. He wrapped the blanket around my almost naked body and himself. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"I love you." I whispered before closing my eyes.


End file.
